


The Wounds of the Protector

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, X-Ray and Vav up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vav gets injured during a fight, X-Ray brings him home to Michael, who is nothing short of surprised when he discovers that his boyfriend has been hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wounds of the Protector

Michael knew Gavin's job was dangerous, but for some reason he had never imagined him getting hurt.

There was something about him when he went into 'hero mode', a certain air of confidence he portrayed. It made it impossible for Michael to worry- there's nothing to be concerned about when you consider your boyfriend an invincible superhero.

The superhero part was true.

Unfortunately, the invincible bit was not.

That was why, when Ray stumbled through their front door, fully suited in his X-Ray costume with Gavin's- Vav's- arm around his shoulder, Michael was slightly confused. "Wha-" he began, but Ray was cutting him off almost immediately.

"Get- fuck, get something. A sheet would be best, but a towel would do. Hell, even the shirt on your goddamn back would be better than nothing at this point."

Even though his mind was racing and he hadn't the faintest idea what was going on, Michael complied. The panic in Ray's voice had been more than enough to convince him.

He made it to his bedroom in record time, which was saying a lot considering what sometimes went down in there. Tearing the comforter off of the bed, the sheet quickly followed, Michael bunching it up in his hands as he ran back to the living room.

Ray had since propped Gavin up against the arm of the couch, and for the first time Michael noticed how pale he was. It seemed as if all color had been drained from his face, and his face was scrunched up in discomfort.

Kneeling down beside Ray, he realized his hands were clamped firmly over Gavin's shoulder, and the look on his face was nothing short of impatient. "You got it?"

"Y-yeah," Michael stammered, holding up the material and refusing to take his eyes away from Ray's hands. "I got it."

"Good, now I'm gonna need you to tear it into strips. It might be difficult, so start it with scissors-" Before Ray had a chance to finish, Michael was already shaking him off, managing to tear the fabric into strips without any outside assistance.

"Now what?"

Ray stared intently at the frayed fabric bunched in Michael's hands, noting just how tense he was. "That was impressive," he began, but Michael was shaking his head as soon as the sentence began.

"Now what?" He repeated, but his voice was much more insistent than before, putting special emphasis on each word.

Quickly snapping himself out of his daze, Ray nodded. "Right, sorry. Just- just give me that." He removed one hand from Gavin's shoulder, snatching the piece before taking a deep breath. Then he was pulling his other hand away as well, revealing just what he had been covering.

Michael sucked in a harsh breath, the depth of the wound becoming immediately apparent. At first glance, Michael thought a bullet was responsible. However, his only doubt in the matter was the lack of an actual bullet.

"What- what the fuck happened?" Michael managed, his eyes still glued to where Ray was working to tightly bandage Gavin's shoulder.

"There was a fight," Ray said simply, finishing the final knot on the bandage. "We were outnumbered, which isn't out of the ordinary. But- some of them had guns. Too many of them had guns, and we weren't prepared. Gavin somehow flew us out, but he got shot on the way out."

Michael gently pushed Ray aside, taking his place. He ran a hand over Gavin's chest, cringing slightly as Gavin made yet another pained expression. The color had begun to return to his face by then, and he gingerly opened his eyes a moment later.

Sighing in relief, Ray got to his feet, ruffling Gavin's hair. "Good to see you're alive, Vav." Gavin forced a smile, attempting to shrug, only to make a distressed noise a moment later.

"It was just a shoulder wound," he mumbled, a weak smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, a shoulder wound that probably cost you a lot of blood," Michael interrupted, and he didn't so much as turn his head when Ray began to inch towards the door.

"I'm fine, Michael," Gavin said quietly, lifting the hand of his non-damaged arm to rest on top of Michael's, where it still sat on his chest.

"You have a fucking bullet in your shoulder!"

"Not anymore I don't," Gavin replied, and his voice was so soft that Michael almost didn't hear him. However, much to Gavin's distress, Michael did hear him.

"What the fuck do you mean, not anymore?" Michael exclaimed, his voice beginning to rise. He didn't mean to yell, but he couldn't help it. Ever since he and Ray had walked through the front door, Michael had been worried, and this was his first chance to express that concern.

"I mean that I took it out," Gavin replied. Michael opened his mouth to respond, but before he could do so, Gavin was speaking again. "I sterilized it right afterwards Michael, I'm fine."

For almost a full minute, Michael didn't know what to say. Then he was shaking his head. "I have so many questions," he finally managed, sighing deeply. "First of all, why?"

"It hurt?" Gavin replied, but his tone made it more of a question than anything else. Then he was continuing before Michael had a chance to scold him. "After I took it out, it felt a million times better. No pain, no gain."

Michael groaned, closing his eyes and trying his very hardest not to smile. Despite the danger that doing such a thing could cause, it absolutely sounded like something that Gavin would do. He decided not to comment on it, quickly moving on.

"Fine, whatever. Second of all, what the actual fuck did you 'sterilize' it with?"

"Alcohol?"

If Gavin wouldn't have been so seriously injured, Michael would have hit him. "Gavin," he exclaimed, "that's not good for you. Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

The look that Gavin shot him was almost embarrassing, and Michael found himself averting his eyes. "You know why I didn't go to the hospital," Gavin replied quietly. "I couldn't go there as Vav, and if a regular citizen came in with a bullet wound and no good story, it'd be suspicious. I couldn't risk-"

"Yeah, yeah," Michael cut him off, rolling his eyes to disguise his concern. Then he was sighing, rubbing gently at Gavin's chest where he hadn't moved his hand. "Sometimes I think you care too much."

"With great power-"

"Comes great responsibility, yeah I've seen Spider-Man." He couldn't help himself from laughing then, gently swatting at the other man before getting to his feet. "Come on," he said, backing towards their room and beckoning for him to follow. "If you can walk, get your ass into bed- you're not going to get any better laying on that piece of shit couch."


End file.
